The Rose Parade
by Shiroi Bara
Summary: Why in the world did I write this!Please don't flame me!I know it stinks!It's about the Spirit Deetectives going to the Rose Parade..


Shiroi Bara:Why I wrote this...I have no idea.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho,any floats,or anything!!GOT IT?!Got milk?^__________^  
  
PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!DON'T FLAME ME!PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!DON'T FLAME ME!  
  
I JUST CAME UP OF THE IDEA!THIS IS A FIC PEOPLE!PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!  
  
PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!DON'T FLAME ME!PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!DON'T FLAME ME!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Rose Parade(Just pretend that they live in America)  
  
The reikai tentais sat on the benches waiting for the floats of the Rose Parade to come.It was 3:30 am in the morning and everybody but Kurama and Hiei were sleepy.Yusuke was yawning nonstop.Hiei just sat.Kurama was worrying..I wonder why.Kuwabara was asleep.  
  
Kuwabara snored.He made the sound louder than any normal human could do.He quickly snappped his eyes open and jumped up looking around as if there was a youkai nearby.He slumped back down onto his seat and yawned."I NEED FOOD!"He screamed.  
  
Yusuke agreed with him and it took a while for them to persuade Kurama to let them go and buy food.Kurama sighed and followed them just in case they would run off.He wanted his friends to help him when THAT time came.Hiei was in charge for keeping their seats.  
  
They all bought three cups of coffee and some bread to eat.When they returned their seats were taken with Hiei no where in sight.If any of you would know,they took the front seats while the back ones were already taken over by the mad human.Kurama apparently scared the people in the front away with man eating plants.  
  
Kurama screamed out Hiei's name until he came down from the tree.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE AWAY OUR SEATS?!"  
  
"They called me sorty and I was about to kill them until they all pounce on me and took the seats while I shrugged and walked away."Hiei answered.  
  
Kurama was fumed up."DID YOU KNOW HOW VALUABE THOSE SEATS WERE?!HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO YELL AND SAY MY PROTEST?!"He yelled for what seemed to be hours.The other three seemed to be already deaf by all his yelling and colorful words.When he finally stopped,Yusuke was the first to speak and first to heal from the outburst.  
  
"What protest?"Yusuke asked taking a bite out of his bread.  
  
"I-"He was cut off by the sound of music.  
  
They turned around to find the parade already starting and all the seats were already taken.Kurama shoved everybody aside and even punched some others to get his way to the front.  
  
As the parade began,they all sat down and even scooted away from Kurama,afraid another word could become another outburst.They waited.And waited.And waited.For an hour until a float so big arrived that Kurama began yelling and ran to where the news camera was.The others followed wondering what was happening to their sane friend.  
  
As Kurama reached the camera,he began screaming,"THIS PARADE IS BARBARIC(SP?)!!!!!THEY ARE KILL THE PRECIOUS ROSES?!WHY CAN'T IT BE CALLED PAINT PARADE?!WHY?!ROSES ARE COLORFUL,BUT SO ARE PAINT!!!!!SAVE THE ROSES!!!!!THEY ARE KILLING THE ROSES!!!!!YOU ARE ALL MONSTERS!!!!!"  
  
The camera guy froze along with the news cast,gawking at the crazy red head.  
  
Kurama ran towards the giant float they saw earlier and kicked it.He began pulling out the flowers and kept them in a bundle in his arms.  
  
Yusuke,Kuwabara,and Hiei ran towards him trying to pry him away form the float.Before anything else was done,the police ran towards them and with all their strength,pulled Kurama away.All four of them were thought to be terrorists and put into jail until further notice or that they have a reason for the trouble.  
  
Kurama sat there,bored and totally.....bored.His friends were staring at him giving him glares saying it was all his fault.They now all knew why Kurama was so serious about getting front seats and about the roses but there are zillions of roses in the world,so why did he have to be so crazy?!  
  
They all watched as Kurama took out half a giant lollipop and licked it.Then,it was time for *thier* out burst.  
  
"YOU WERE ON A STUPID SUGARHIGH?!"Yusuke screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I KNOW.IT SUCKED.SO FLAME ME.ANY FLAME EXCEPT ABOUT KURAMA'S OCness AND ANYTHING BAD I SAID ABOUT THE ROSE PARADE.I DIDN'T MEAN IT.OKAY????!!!!! 


End file.
